


Just a Dream

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Leo X Raph, M/M, Raph X Leo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the first TMNT story I'm writing. It's the first one that I'm posting. I felt bored so I decided to write one. I hope you'll like it!</p><p>WARNING! WARNING! AND KIND OF A SPOILER!<br/>RpahXLeo T-Cest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

It was a cold, stormy night. It was pouring hard, on the surface. Under the road, filled with cars and rushing people, under the night sky, in the sewers, was located a young, six year old tot. He had emerald skin with piercing, lime green eyes to match.

He was sound asleep in his bed when he woke up from thirst. The young one sat in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and got off, leaving for the kitchen to get a drink.

On his way back, he heard, what seemed to be the sound of whimpering. He stopped in front of the door, with his glass in his hand as he looked through it a little. It was the door to his eldest brother. He was six as well, no doubt, only a few weeks elder.

He opened the door, full way, to find his brother curled up, hugging his legs and worst of all, crying. He quickly set the glass down on the night stand and went to his brother.

"Leo?" Asked the young one as he sat down, in front of his brother. The other tot looked up at him with pale blue eyes. The shine was long gone as his eyes where red from crying. He had leaf green skin to match perfectly with the deep, ocean, blue eyes.

"Raph..." Was the only thing he could say before he threw himself at the other tot, starting a new session of crying.

All Raphael could do was try and comfort him the best he can until they both fell asleep in Leo's bed...

—————–  
Five Years Later

This night was as the usual ones. People walking away, going somewhere, cars driving engines coughing and an eleven year old turtle waking up from deep slumber.

Raphael woke up, in the middle of the night. He just couldn't sleep anymore, so he decided to tire himself. He started walking around the lair, until, a sob came to be heard.

He turned around and, like he thought, the sob came from Leo's door. He sighed as he walked to it. He knocked on the door to receive silence. He knew Leo tried to hide his sobs, but he knew better.

He walked into the room to find a Leo, hugging his legs, biting his lip, trying to stop the sobs.

"Leo..." Said Raph as he sat by his brother. "Let it out..."

Like a miracle that happened, for once, Leonardo, listened to Raphael. He let out his cries and sobs, whipping the tears away only for new ones to come out.

Raphael scooted closer to his brother, hugging him from Leo's front, trying to comfort him.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking down at the sobbing Leo, hugging him tight.

"N-Nightmare... I-It's the same one I had as a-a tot..." He answered with a shaky voice.

"You mind telling me about it?"

All he received was a shake of his head. He understood if Leo didn't want him to tell him about the nightmare. He stayed with him until he fell asleep.

—————  
Five Years Later

The moon was shining up in the sky. The stars could barely be seen from the clouds as small drops of rain started poring down, hitting everything they can.

But, this night was different. Way more then the others. It was colder and so was Leo's nightmare. He was sweating, breathing heavily, panting, moaning, whimpering.

Suddenly, he shot up, eyes wide. This time, the nightmare went too far. He quickly got out of bed and ran to Raph's door, making it fly open as Raphael was shocked and fell from his hammock.

With no hesitation, Leonardo jumped down by Raph's side and hugged him for dear life. Not knowing what else to do, Raph hugged Leo back.

"Leo?" He asked.

"It was dark..." He started explaining. "It was dark. Everything was dark! Where ever I looked, it was dark.*sob* T-Then... I-I saw Splinter, hanging by a rope... Mikey, all beaten up to a pulp, till the point he couldn't breathe a-anymore... D-Donnie... H-His guts where everywhere... Blood on and a-around him... T-Then... I-I saw you... And t-the Shredder*sob*... H-He *sob* h-had a b-blade i-in hi-is hand...*sob* Then he... T-Then h-he..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to. It was too much for him, he can't take it again.

Raphael seemed to understand. He took Leo in his arms and set him in his hammock, with him climbing in, next. The leaf, green turtle hugged the emerald one as soon as he got in the bed.

The both stayed like that for a while until one of them spoke.

"R-Raph..." Said Leo, still with a little bit of a shaky voice.

"Hmm?" Was the only thing Raphael said.

"S-Seeing you die w-was the worst part i-in my n-nigthmare... I-I always w-wake up b-bef-fore y-you d-die*sob*..."

"Leo...."

Leonardo staid silent. He didn't want Raphael to know what he felt, but... This moment... It was the perfect time to tell him.

"I love you... More then a brother..."

Before Raph could response, he felt soft lips against his. It may have been a surprise, but he kissed back.

In an instant, Leo pulled back to look at his brother, wide eyed.

"Love you, too, fearless." Those words. That sentence. It changed how Leo felt. It changed everything. It changed his dreams. He smiled as they kissed once more then fell asleep together.

No more nightmares... ever again.

\-------

The six year old woke up in his bed. It was just a dream.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope ya liked this one-shot i did! It's my first one-shot, but it's not my first TMNT story, just the first that i posted like it says in the summary. I copy-paced this from Wattpad since i didn't really wanted to re-write it. Here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/62828953-just-a-dream-one-shot ^^


End file.
